Omamori Himari Love Neko Route
by Taichou no Hentai
Summary: Takes place after the anime. The group has returned home and is planning to enjoy the peace for once. Himari is still longing for her master, but is doubtful of herself. Is her happily ever after reachable?. M for lemons,sexual situations. YutoxHima
1. Confession Under The Shooting Star

**I CLAIM NOTHING FOR THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION  
>ALL CHARACTERS AND WHATNOT BELONG TO MILAN MATRA<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Setting<strong>

Yuto, Himari, Rinko, Shizuku, and Lizlet have gathered at Yuto's house the day after beating the 9-tails and her master. Relieved to have finally gotten rid of them, the harem has arranged to gather in celebration of being able to live together peacefully for once.

**At Yuto's Home**

"Himari!" Yuto shouted from upstairs "How are the drinks coming along?"

"Almost done young master!" Himari was smiling as she prepared beverages, but she was uneasy within regardless of the happy times to come. _What if young master doesn't need protection anymore…what if…if he can't- _Her thought was cut off by Yuto standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Himari, I think it's about time for Rinko and the others to get here. Let's finish up prepping ok? Shizuku!" Yuto walked off in search of the loli-snake. Himari sighed as she finished the oolong tea and juice cocktail. She poured individual cups for everyone, but stopped before pouring the last two. She could see the two porcelain tea cups shining in the light, but what she thought about was how well they went together, unlike two cups from different sets. _What if I'm…like that teacup? What if I can't be with master anymore?_

Yuto came back with Shizuku clinging to his shirt with a few fingers. The snake girl looked like an innocent child, regardless of how powerful and deadly she could be. She spoke up clearly and almost in a formal, unfriendly tone to Himari.

"I'm going to be gone for a little while. I have to go talk to my superiors about the 9-tails' and its master's defeat. You better not do anything while I'm gone cat, or else you WILL face the consequences." She shot the cat Ayakashi an icy glare. She turned to Yuto.

"You better not let that demon get in your head. She might eat you like cat food."

Clearly annoyed, but not wanting to ruin Yuto's good mood, Himari ignored the snide comment. _Just you wait, loli-snake…just you wait_…

Yuto could feel the atmosphere becoming edgy, so he did his best to get the girls away from each other. He turned Shizuka and himself to walk towards the door.

"Good luck Shizuka, I really hope it goes well for you. Please be safe ok?"

Taking a slight amount of pleasure from his concern, Shizuka answered him a warm, unusual tone.

"Thank you very much Yuto, take care while I'm gone". She jumped into him as soon as they were at the doorway, hugging him around the waist as it was the only part of him in her reach. _Damnit, why am I so short!_

Himari could hardly contain herself, so she bit her lip to bottle up her annoyance.

Embarrassed, surprised, and blushing Yuto hugged her back, muttering "You're welcome" and "Goodbye" at the same time. Waving goodbye, he shut the door and went into the living room. He was impressed at how well Shizuka had arranged it for everyone. The couch in the very back, the electric kotatsu in front of the TV, and the dishes arranged in a colorful, upbeat manner, it mimicked the atmosphere of a true party.

"Himari, I think it's about time everyone started showing up. It's already five, so let's finish setting the table ok?"

Cheered up that the snake was finally gone, Himari smiled and proceeded to finish setting out the cocktail and tea. While setting out the last napkin, Himari and Yuto reached to straighten it at the same time. As soon as their hands met, they clumsily grasped one another. They looked at each other, both blushing from the accidental, romantic contact between one another. Yuto was the first to pull away, but instead of stammering and slurring his words in confusion like usual; he stood up quickly and bowed his head.

"Sorry" the instant he finished the word he was answering the doorbell, welcoming the busty maid and adorable childhood friend with a warm smile. He was met by Lizlet Chelsie clumsily falling on top of him, pinning him down and suffocating him with her soft, squishy breasts that had no parallel. Rinko was making a fuss about the whole thing.

As Himari watched the scene play out, she couldn't help but feel the pressure in her chest begin to suffocate her being. _What was that? Does he…can he not accept me as I am? _Swallowing the lump of uncertainty, she joined the group in the middle of the confusion in order to get everyone sat down and ready.

It truly was a long-awaited party. The last couple of months had been nothing but trouble, but now they could finally sit down and relax, take in the peacefulness of being able to do things like this without worry. They munched on the sweets Rinko prepared, gulped down glass after glass of sweet cocktail and tea, and ate some of the best curry Liz could offer. Once they all finished horsing around, flirting, and joking, they all gathered on the couch under a large blanket to enjoy the new Haruhi Suzumiya movie. After x number of hours of watching various other things, the clock struck midnight.

Everyone yawning, they moved towards the Kotatsu in order to warm up before going back home and into bed.

Warmed up and ready to retire for the night, they group headed towards the door. The first to leave was Liz.

"Thank you for coming Lizlet. The curry was delicious! Bring some for lunch tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Yuto! Bye bye!~ "

Rinko followed her out the door, yawning as she grumbled goodnight. Concerned that she might not make it the 30 feet to her house, Yuto ran after her to escort her, leaving Himari alone.

Himari went upstairs immediately so she could watch him as he walked with Rinko. _Why can't you walk by yourself Rinko? Just go to bed already and give master back! _Her tail came out and was flicking back in forth out of irritation, but stopped and it disappeared as she realized that she WAS an Ayakashi after all, unlike Rinko or Kuesu. _Even if master wants to live with Ayakashi in peace, can he really love one? Even with my killer instincts being so unstable? _

Himari slumped down from the window sill, and onto Yuto's bed. _It smells so nice…master…_ she curled up atop the sheets, basking in the feeling of being somewhat close to Yuto. _I guess…I can't just give up can I? _While she was curled up in her blue kimono, Yuto came back home after tucking Rinko away for the night.

"Himari? Himari!" called Yuto, trying to find out where she had gone to. After searching downstairs, he headed up to his room. As he walked in, Himari took notice and jumped out of his bed, trying to put on a façade to hide her embarrassment.

"Ma…Master! What are you doing? Why didn't you knock?"

"I'm sorry Himari! Please forgive me!" _Why am I apologizing? It's my room after all...oh well._

She sighed, relieved that he bought it.

"It's ok young master; if you want to make it up to me, could you…ummm…"

"What is it, Himari?"

"Well, can we go for a walk? I'm feeling kinda restless after all the excitement tonight."

"Uh, sure if that's what you want"

They walked downstairs and put their shoes on. As soon as Yuto tossed his jacket on, he was pulled away by his arm.

They walked down the street a little ways, not talking at all. Yuto could feel something hanging in between them, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _It's kinda cool tonight. I wonder if she's alright with it being chilly. _He looked at the woman, examining her with thoughtful eyes. _She's shivering! I'm so stupid for not getting her a jacket! _They stopped at a bench at the end of the street and sat down.

They looked up into the sky, its celestial bodies glowing and flowing across the sky as far as they could see. A shooting star appeared and made its way across the sky ever so slowly. Himari followed it all the way until it burned out, and made her silent wish. She was startled by something being placed around her shoulders, but as she saw Yuto leaning in near her she turned back to the stars, blushing.

She was the one stuttering now "Th…Thank…you….very much…"

"Don't mention it" He smiled warmly. "I should have noticed you were freezing in the first place so it's my fault ok?"

"I'm not cold! I'm just- ACHOO!" she was sneezed from the chills she was getting. Yuto reached over to touch her face. _Freezing! _Yuto felt so bad for her being so cold. He reached over and grabbed her hand, but this time it wasn't an accident.

"Master!" Himari said, startled at his action, but also feeling her heart beat faster. He just smiled at her as he laid himself down of the bench.

Embarrassed, he suggested that she lay with him so he could warm her up under the jacket. Himari didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. She simply got up as she walked over to him and let his arms wrap around her. Her eyes were closed. _This is bliss, I…I want this to happen…more…no, I want this to be my life. _She could feel his heartbeat, and he hers.

Yuto broke the silence "I'm sorry for earlier Himari. It's just I…I was kinda scared" his grasp slight tightened, bringing her even closer into him.

"Don't…don't apologize, young master, I was just being an idiot. Please forgive me"

"Himari" he turned her around so he could look into her eyes "Himari, listen to me, I was being an idiot today ok? I shouldn't have ignored what happened. So please, tell me how you feel because of me ok? I want to reconcile with you"

"Master" she smiled "there is nothing to reconcile upon, but I do want to ask you something"

"What's that, Himari?"

"Does it bother you…that I'm….an Ayakashi?"

"What do you mean?"

"M…master…ever since…since you kissed me" her face was cherry red at this point "I can't stop this feeling I get whenever I'm around you. My chest…feels like it's been wounded, but there is neither cut nor bruise. I think…I think this is what you call…love…but can you really love a monster?"

Now just as embarrassed, Yuto tried to answer her as well as himself.

"I...I don't think you're a monster Himari, and I DO like you, but"

"But what? You can't bear to be with a killer? Something that has spilt blood and loved it?"

"Himari, I…I…I liked…your lips…when they….they touched mine…"

Her heart stopped and leapt in an instant.

"Master…" she gazed into his eyes just inches from hers, but instead of going for the kiss, she dropped into his chest.

"You don't need me anymore master…you…you don't need protected so I don't have a purpose anymore. I…I'm an Ayakashi so… I haven't a place in you life!" she was crying and sobbing like a child.

Putting his hand on her cheek, he wiped her tears.

"Himari, you do have a purpose. You're here to be my friend too ok?"

"That's not good enough! Im….I'm only….only good for killing!" Her sobs were making her body shudder form the emotional strain.

He forcefully put her face in front of his, but spoke ever so softly.

"Himari.."

He couldn't speak because he didn't know what to say. His thoughts were a maelstrom and his heart was unrelenting an force within his chest. Startled and dazed Himari spoke his name ever so softly.

"Yuu…to" she paused in the middle of his name because it was so different…from master…it felt good to say for once.

"Himari I…I love…you…" he stammered the first time, but then she gasped from surprise, and he released her and pulled her into a close embrace, their faces a mere inch from touching.

This time, with certainty, he gazed at her with such innocence and sincerity that it made her heart jump.

"Himari Noihara, I love you"

She whispered his name, just before they slowly came closer. Their hearts were beating as one as their lips met for the second time in their lives. This time, it was on purpose and filled with such emotion and heart that the gods themselves could never parallel such a strong display of affection. As they parted, they stared at each other, breathing heavily from the emotions they had conveyed.

"Yuto…lets go back home…t-t-to bed…together…if that's …"

He stood up amazingly fast, and held Himari princess style. He kissed her on the lips once more and answered her unfinished question.

"Of course" 

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I want to thank the person who asked for this fic! I'm having alot of fun writing this one because it's soooo different from my other fics :D Anyways, just read all available chapters of Toradora, so the Kawaii is comin' on! Lol, R&amp;R and send me some ideas for stuff!<strong>

**'Till next chapter, This Taichou is going to bed xD**


	2. Love Charm Himari-Chan!

**Setting**

Himari remained silent in Yuto's arms, leaning her face against his neck. She had her left hand clenching his shirt, and her right fingers gently clenched in front of her mouth. Her ears were out and her expression was nothing short of bliss. "Nyaahhh" Himari mewed ever so softly into Yuto's ear. He could feel her warm breath, and experienced every beat from her racing heart.

_She's so cute! How much more I can take before I can get her home!?_

Regardless of how gently he could carry her, Yuto couldn't help but see all the wildest delusions before him, but Himari too suffered from her animalistic urges along with her hormones. She couldn't help but imagine being wrapped around him, legs and all, skin touching, becoming one in body and emotion.

_No! I mustn't think of the young master that way! But...this feeling…it's different from whenever I would tempt him in play…it's…warm. Oh how I long for his gentle embrace like earlier!_

Nearly home the couple, intoxicated by their own delusions, nearly bypassed the witch waiting in front of the two story home. Himari's ears perked up, followed by Yuto's sneeze. She instantly was reminded of the obstacle between them. The allergy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY YUTO'S ARMS!?" Kuesu blurted out on sight.

Disappearing for a split second, Himari appeared in front of Kuesu.

"Witch, I am merely doing as...as…a girlfriend does on a cold night with her man."

"WHAT!? Yuto what is the meaning of this?" The witch demanded.

"Well…ano…Himari and I…we…"

"What could you and the DEMON possibly be doing?"

"Himari is no demon! She is my most precious person! I love her!"

Kuesu's face went wide with shock, and was replaced with rage.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU CAT SLUT!" Kuesu turned and raised her hand which was glowing with magic. She was caught on her upswing by a firm, nearly painful grip. She looked back and stared into the fierce eyes she had only seen when he saved Himari from her rage. Yuto spoke with a firm voice.

"You calm down and leave now Kuesu. I do not appreciate your outbursts. Please leave us be before I get mad."

"You…you can't be serious…" Her eyes went wide as his glowed yellow. _He's absolutely serious!?_

"I am entirely serious. Please leave for now Kuesu" he released his grip and dispelled his light ferry.

Kuesu's head dropped to her chest, hiding her face in her silver hair. She clenched her teeth and fists. Holding in her anger and distraught, she threw a small box at his feet. She turned around and started walking away. After she was out of their sight, her tears and sobs came forth like a child who had scraped her knee. _Don't you dare think for even a second that I did this for you. The only reason I didn't kill you was because it would upset Yuto. You better be eternally grateful cat.I hope you're happy Yuto because I'm not. Don't ever expect to see me again. Ill miss you._

_**I'll miss you too. Take care, Kuesu. **_Yuto's voice rang in her head. She did a double take at the empty street, and finally collapsed on her knees and let out her cry into the night.

Yuto, watched Kuesu disappear, and then slowly picked up the box. It had a cute frilly tag on it labeled "Cat Cure". His eyes widened in surprise.

"Oi…Himari…could this.."

She walked up and examined the box. Opening it, she revealed a small white capsule within. Insoecting it, she smelled it, and instantly jerked back as if something pinched her nose.

"Yu….Yuto..that's…" Himari was completely taken aback.

"Is it what I think it is, Himari?

Still surprised, she nodded. He picked up the capsule, took one look at her, and ingested it without so much as a thought to what it really could be. Near instantly he could feel the relief in his head from his allergies. Stunned from the sudden relief, he motioned for Himari to come she complied, but not without retracting her ears fearing that she could cause him more misery.

Swiftly, Yuto wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He softly asked "Himari. Let out your tail and ears…"

"But young master, what if I cause thee distress?

"Don't worry about me Himari, I love you. If I didn't' I would take the risk to get close to you" he said in the warmest, softest voice he could.

"Yuto…" Her eyes glimmered with happiness. Their lips met softly at first, feeling each other's soft warm lips, but slowly, she urged the tip of her tongue to his lips, and he allowed it to pass through as he returned her boldness. Slowly feeling the warmth and inviting taste of their lover's kiss, they separated. Yuto looked straight into her eyes and chuckled. "I love you so much"

Blushing and giggling, she planted a peck on his cheek. "I know young master, but I'm beginning to fell restless again. I need you to calm me, to keep me with you would be amazing but…"

"But what?" Yuto asked slightly confused

"But to be perfectly happy, I want you to want me. I need you to need me Yuto." She caressed his face with once hand. "Make me yours, Yuu-chan"

Lovingly he replied "Only if you make me yours, Ri-chan". She flushed a deep red and her mouth hung open. _Oh! I'm going to melt here in his arms if he speaks to me like that~_. She nuzzled her face into his chest as he opened the door, and before she could take a step, her feet were swept out from under her and was being carried up the stairs. No longer separated by anything and unrestrained by anyone, they could ascend to where they could finally be together.

Yuto opened the door quietly as not to disturb Himari, who was clearly floating on cloud 9 within his arms. He looked at his bed. It was fixed like he always had it with his blue bed spread and white pillow. Or so it should have been. Apparently someone had replaced his full bed with a California king with red silk sheets that glistened in the moonlight. Just above the massive bed he could see out the window. It had started to snow since they walked inside. The temperature was falling as midnight was approaching. He walked over to the bed and laid down Himari, whose Kimono had come loose and her ample breasts were nearly exposed. Yuto's eyes focused in on her skin. _She's so beautiful! Is there even a flaw on her skin? It looks so smooth. _

Leaning down to her, she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss, but this time she wasn't shying away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, illliciting a slight moan from him. Still not satisfied with herself she used her tail to lift up his shirt before ripping it in half and wrapping her legs around his waist. They could feel the heat radiating from their bodies, and how good it felt on such a cool night.

Not giving him the time to say a word she squeezed with her legs, forcing them to touch chest to chest and her covered womanhood to grind against his now tenting pants. Their tongues progressed from a playful, romantic kiss into a full-fledged make-out session where they both elicited noises of pleasure and slurring each other's names.

"Hi…ngh! Himari-chan…I…mph!...love you.."

They parted for a second as to catch their breath.

"Young…I mean…Yuu-chan…I love you too. Far more than you know and longer than I've been able to bear. Stay here with me forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him ever so tightly, and he returned her loving embrace. He whispered ever so softly into her ear. "Of course, Ri-chan" and lightly blew warm breath across her lobe. She let out a heavy breath as she shivered from the teasing of her love. Suddenly her ears perked up, and quickly were flushed with red as was her face. Yuto took notice of her expression becoming overbearing.

"Himari? Is there something wrong?" She turned to face him, their noses nearly touched and she gasped from realizing how close they've been since they got home.

"Ano…yu-y-…..yuto…we can't go to bed quite yet…" Confused, he cocked his head to the side with a blank expression.

"I need to bathe and..you do too…"

"Well if you really want to I can wait until after you're-"

"Baka" she said quickly with a slightly pouty look on her face.

"Huh? Wait you mean..me…and you.." he pointed to her and back at himself "together?"

She ran her left hand through his hair while running a finger across his chest and seductively replied "Well yuuu-channn" She kissed his neck and cooed into his ear ever so cutely "I can't quite reach my back so I need you" she grabbed his hands and placed them on her butt and made sure he gave her a good squeeze "to wash my back." She planted a slow peck on his lips before getting up and walking down the hall to the bathroom, swaying her hips playfully the whole time. Yuto couldn't help but swallow and stare as she strutted out of the room. _I swear if I get any harder I'll be able to puncture steel with my boner. _He got up and looked down at his obvious arousal. He threw his head down and sighed before taking his pants off and walking after her.

He came to the door and walked into the changing room separated by a frosted glass door from the open shower/bath. He looked down and saw Himari's kimono and panties lazily tossed aside as if she was in a hurry. He slid down his boxers before thinking about what awaited on the other side of the door. He has quite possible aroused a demon cat deprived of sexual and romantic contact since he met her. The kissing and emotion doesn't help their situation. _Oh god…if she's in heat too…I might die from a mixture of happiness and exhaustion tonight…_

Shaking his head of all the ecchi scenes, he stepped forward and opened the door. A wall of steam erupted from inside, and a silhouette of a well-endowed woman appeared.

"_Yutoooo. Whereee are youuuu?" _Her voice sounded just like a seductress bringing in her next victim. She emerged from the steam entirely exposed. Her skin was a perfect pale white, with absolutely flaws anywhere except for the scar on her breast where the kyuubi had bit her. She jumped on him, wrapped her arms and legs around him forcing him to hold her up, and pressed breasts into his chest and bit his neck just hard enough to leave a tiny red mark from her cat fangs. Yuto let out a deep moan before shivering as they fell into the heavy steam together with the cat girl giggling happily.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL RIGHTY! Sorry that I didn't include the lemon in this chapter! Next chapter will be almost nothing but that xD Sorry for the long update and yada yada etc. Any requests for actions included in the ter "vanilla" I will gladly take in! Until next time!<strong>

**Taichou out**


	3. Love Blossom

**Hey! I want to apologize for always taking ridiculous amounts of time to update stories, and I especially want to apologize to those who even PM'ed me about an update. Well, here it is! Only took me *cough cough* months! It took a long time because I joined the US Navy in September and have been at the Nuclear Power school which is like college stress multiplied by cancer. Anyways it's the holidays and here you are! Merry Christmas! And Happy New Years!**

Plop! Yuutos back hit the hot, wet floor of the shower with Himari on top, pinning him down to the ground.

"To think the young master would peek! How disgraceful!"

_Crap! Is she mad?! "_Oh…I…I'm so-" He was stopped by a finger being placed over his lips.

"Pffffft myehehe~ You're so gullible young master. If I didn't want you here I would'nt have pounced you like "this" (places her hand over her breast trailing down)".

His eyes followed her movement, his face growing hotter the lower her hand went until she stopped just above her glory. "Nyaaa~~" she mewed in amusement at his infatuation with her body. Her eyes suddenly widened and her ears perked up as her mouth formed a smirk.

"Himari? What's.." Her grip suddenly tightened as she moved his hands above his head as though he were a doll.

"What are you..?!" She shoved her lips onto his and replaced the words in his mouth with her tongue, ravaging the space until she was out of breath. She pulled back panting for air, and started to hungrily lick his neck where his jaw meets. He clenched his hands, wrapping around hers in pleasure and jerking his hips in agonizing pleasure as she slowly trailed up and down from his neck to his chest and back up finally stopping to nibble on his ear.

"Does this excite you? Being held down by your servant while she services every part of you? Young master you're such a masochist! Ufufufu" she purred into his ear as her tail protruded and began to flick and tease the valleys of his hips above his member.

"Himari that's mmfphhh!" His remarks were entirely muffled again by her lips. After a second she parted from his lips by only an inch and spoke softly.

"Young master, I'm going to service thee as a woman does. Now don't fight it when I allow thee to stand and receive mine service oooook?" Her finger teased little circles around his chest as she spoke.

He hesitated for a moment to imagine what "service " could be. Shyly, he replied "H-…Hai".

Chuckling, she slowly backed off him allowing him to sit up. She walked over by the shower head and turned it on and let the hot water stream down onto her. She put her fingers in her hair and ruffled it so that it looked wild and flipped in back behind her. She smiled defiantly, motioning to him by playfully moving one finger. He got up with a staggered breath, but it wasn't because of surprise, it was out total confusion. _What could she be planning!? Im gonna go freaking nuts! _Close enough to touch she grabbed him by the waist and ran her fingers through his hair beneath the flowing water. Again they met lips, but slowly and less ferociously than before. There was no tongue, it was just a romantic, soft kiss. After about a half minute they parted slowly and looked into each other's' eyes. She was lost in his amber eyes, they were the same eyes from when they were children. He too wandered away in her eyes, oh how beautiful they were. Glistening violet like a cat's eye marble. _I wish I remembered our past time together. _He pulled her head into his chest, holding her under the hot water.

"Gomenasai, Himari. I wish I could remember our past time together if it was like this. This is all I've ever wanted. To live simply and peacefully with you and everyone else". She pulled back to look him in the eye.

"_Meow" _She cocked her head slight and smiled. "Young master, didn't that kiss feel like the first?"

"Eto….You mean…from when…" his face went slightly red thinking about the fluke of a kiss.

"Nyahehehe, that was my first young master, I would never have wanted another's touch beside thy own."

She kissed him very lightly again, but it was just a peck before she suddenly reached down and gripped his throbbing rock. Yuuto's head tilted back in sudden, unexpected pleasure. His head started to go blank in ecstasy because they had been flirting and teasing for hours.

"Ohhhh, are you in pain milord? Perhaps I should relieve you of this stress in a favorable manner" She winked as she let go of him and walked over to the bath stool. She bent down without using her legs, making sure to give Yuuto a very nice show). She looked back smiling and blushing out of embarrassment and satisfaction at her master's obvious hypnosis. She picked up the stool and walked back over to the shower head and turned it off, setting it down beneath it. _Christ she sways her hips seductively y when she walks! _Yuuto was in imagination heaven. So was she, but he was still stupidly girl crazy and it showed in his facial expressions. She presented the chair like a prize girl on the price is right.

"Here you are! Now sit down and let me…" her mouth turned into a slightly devious grin "service you".

Yuuto gulped, swallowing his mixture of nervousness, excitement, and curiosity. Like a zombie, he wandered over and sat down in a daze. There was pink moisturizing body wash at his feet. He read it as Himari began to slide over his back

"Sakura Scent? Sounds niieeeyiicee ohmyGOD!" Suddenly he felt pointed, soft mounds slide up his back and over his head until Himari slid over him and locked her thighs around his head, her cherry peach inches from his face. Her left hand held her up off the floor while she grabbed the soap with her right. She shuddered as Yuuto's breath tickled her pink valley, her legs tightening around his head. Letting the teasing pleasure take control of her she clenched up and forced Yuuto's mouth to her womanhood.

"MPPHFF! HIMAR-MPPFH!" He tried to pull away but his struggling merely caused his lips to repeatedly brush and tease her already hot folds, which in turn made her tighten her hold on him. He was starting to feel the need for air, and just as he began to feel her porcelain skin with his hands she let go and slumped down to the floor, panting in ecstasy. She sat up and looked back at him with her deep, loving eyes. Her face had become entirely flushed and her expression showed her arousal. She was beginning to lose herself in her instincts.

"Nyuu~~ Yuutooo, why do you tease me so?" She crawled up to him; he was still sitting on the stool. "It's as if you are trying to make me lose to my desires." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder, and was speaking very sweetly and softly into his ear. "I thought it was MY turn to service 3" she mewed.

"Himari…I…I think that I'm as hopeless as a guy can be but…I need to tell you something." He put his hands on her shoulders as to look her in the eyes.

"Heh?" She was caught entirely off guard by Yuuto's sudden seriousness. _Quite the worst timing master…god I wonder sometimes why I even try so har- _She was cut off in thought by his serious tone of voice.

"I want all of you so badly right now Himari, but I don't want to be doing echhi things without my wholehearted feelings reaching you. I don't want to be like the guys at school interested in just your body. I want you to know how much I care for you and want to be with you. I want you to know that I want to have sex with you out of love."

_So bluntly said!? _She thought to herself. She was utterly speechless. Her jaw had dropped in amazement at his idiocy. But god did she LOVE it! She smirked while hanging from his neck.

"Oh master, thy hath such an odd way in expressing feelings. Your'e lucky because if I were any other woman I would have slapped you" His head nearly hit the floor after that mental blow. "But" She put her hands on his face and held his chin up high "I know what you mean and you've managed to make my heart beat with a ferocious love." She pressed her breasts into his chest while coming extremely close to his face and looking him in the eyes. "How about we save the love making for the bedroom and wash up 3" his face went entirely red as he gulped down his embarrassment. He slowly nodded while muttering "h…hai". With a chuckle she stood up and walked behind him, he still sat on the stool facing the shower head. She grabbed the now knocked over soap bottle and poured about half of it down her front, letting the thick pink liquid cover her breasts and thighs.

"Prepared, young master?"

"Please go ahead" he said without even knowing what she was planning in that predatory brain of hers.

She pulled him backwards off the stool and on top of her. His back was tight against her front and he could do anything about it as she wrapped her arms around his chest and her legs around his waist.

"Wha! What are you doing Himari!"

"I'm washing thy back master. Simply as I said I would Nyehehe~"

She began to move back and forth along his back, rubbing her pink nipples on his back and grinding her woman hood on him. The soap made a perverted squelching noise as she did so. He tried to fight her by thrashing for a moment, but was halted suddenly by a pressure on his still throbbing cock. She had put his manhood between her feet and was squeezing.

In a half-threatening half sexy tone she spoke "You better stop trying to fight me unless you want me to do to your cock as I did to the nine tails" suddenly the bloody explosion of the nine tails throat being ripped out by Himari's claws filled yuuto's thoughts and his movements suddenly halted in fear of having ground beef for a penis.

"Nyeeh? That's a good boy, now just relax and let your cat take care of you~~ 3" she continued more vigorously than before. She began to tease and stroke his member with her feet as she continued to lather his back with perverted thrusts. Her entire front and his back were now covered in a white foam from the soap. Seeing as the soap had started being less slippery she bit into his neck with her cat fangs, just barely piercing the skin with one fang. HE winced and grunted at the sudden pain, but Himari quickly turned his discomfort into forced moans and gasps as she began to lick the drops of blood from his neck as she reached around and began to fondle his shaft with one hand and his balls with the other.

"Himari! Much more and I'm going to!"

As soon as she heard this she stopped all teasing and put very light claw marks into his back to prevent his premature climax.

"Itteh! What was that for!" he demanded as her turned around to look at her. He had no time to say anything else before he was pounced and forced to the floor. Himari was straddling him, on all fours now looking right into his face. Her cat ears and tail were all out now and her face screamed that she was in heat with her mouth open like an animal. She paused for a few second as she regained her wits, and as soon as she was back in control she smiled and looked into his eyes. She lowered herself down to sit on his abs, still fully exposed.

"Hi…..Himar….ri" he said as he stared down at her red treasure, only partially un seen because it was pressed against his navel. He was breathing as if he had just ran a marathon, like a dog in the summer. Himari reached over him, brushing his face with her breasts, and grabbed the bottle of pink soap and dumped it all over his front. The cold liquid made his skin get goosebumps as it was spread by her delicate, soft hands all over his chest, stomach, and manhood. She did so in a very slow, light manner which turned into a much rougher massage the closer she got to his junk.

"Master, please don't do anything weird unless I say so, ok?" Her normally confident, and recently seductive, expression disappeared as she said this and turned into a shy, inexperienced look. At a loss for words (which would probably be gibberish at this point anyways) Yuuto nodded and threw a desperate look at her, only coercing her to continue. She nodded in return as she lifted herself off him just a few inches and moved his throbbing pole underneath her. She sat on his cock, not for penetration, but to rub her slit along his length.

Yuuto threw his head back in pleasure as she began to move back and forth along his shaft. She began slowly and went in a rhythm matching her moans and gasps with his. Her woman juice was flowing steadily out of her and onto his shaft, mixing with the soap and making the perfect lubricant for what they were doing. He reached up and intertwined his fingers with hers as her too began to move with her. They went faster and faster as they both began to come closer to their breaking points.

"Himari! Himari! Ohhh! I'm gonna-!" She pulled him up quickly into a sitting position and wrapped her legs around him, sandwiching him between her thighs and reaching down to rub his twitching cock. He knew they were both about to finish together so he thrusted two fingers inside her to sweeten their dual climax. She jerked off his tip rigorously as he rubbed her insides. They both began to tighten their muscles as they both felt their orgasms about to happen.

"OH GOD MASTER! I'M CUMMING Ohhh!"

"HIMARI!"

They screamed out together as she gripped his cock tightly and he thrust his fingers as deep as he could into her as they climaxed together. His cum flowed out all over her front in multiple streams as she gasped everytime her body tightened up in orgasmic pleasure. For a whole minute they held each other tightly, feeling each other's pleasure cause them to twitch and gasp until they fell over on top of him. She reached up with her tail and turned on the water as hot as she could without getting up. They laid there on the bathroom floor together, passionately kissing as they rinsed off their perverted juices. After a few minutes the soap and all was washed off and they separated, leaving a tiny trail of saliva between their mouths.

"Master let's oh!" she was cut off by his finger pressing her lips shut.

"Yuuto. Please use my first name as lovers would, Himari."

Tears of joy began to well up in her eyes as she hugged him. They basked in each others warmth for a few moments before separating.

"Yosh!" she exclaimed.

Himari pulled herself together and stood up with him, holding his hand as she guided him towards the changing room. She walked right through the changing room and they dried themselves off.

"Ano….Himari? What's this?" He pulled a blue and white kimono out of his clothes basket that looked about his size.

She smiled as she put her traditional pink kimono back on.

"Young mas…I mean…yuuto" she walked over to him "that's my gift to you as a demon slayer and as your woman. It was the masters before the accident." She put her hands on his back and rested her head on his shoulder to comfort him. She felt somewhat bad for bringing up the past. She only wanted to give him something important to the both of them.

"Himari, you mean this was Jii-chan's?"

"Mhmm" she mumbled into his back. He took a step forward and slipped into the kimono, one arm at a time, and then finally tying it closed. He turned around to show her how it looked.

Her eyes went wide and her face flushed. She never knew he would look so good in traditional clothes! His chest had filled out well since he became a demon slayer, and his new found powers of the light-ferry made his body grow taller than before, but Damnit when did he start looking like a man?! Only a few inches and a few pounds of muscle made him more slender around the waist and broader in the shoulders. He wasn't ripped, but slender and defined. Even better!

"It more than suits you" she mumbled, not hiding the fact she was practically drooling over him.

"Arigato, Himari-chan."

_Chan?! _She gasped at the uncommon honorofic.*(See Note if you don't understand her embarrassment).

"Yuu…Yuuto…that kimono was the same one master was married and inducted into the demon families in. I hope you keep in mind how important that is for you. Not that it's much more than cloth to me."

"Really?" He smiled his goofy smile and looked her dead in the face . "I hope I get married wearing it too"

Himari's jaw dropped and her head started to get so hot it began to practically steam.

"aaah…wha….whaaaa….nyaaaa" She started to get light headed and began to fall.

"Himari!" Yuuto swept her up in his arms to keep her off the ground, princess style carry.

She let her head cool for a moment, but her blush never faded. She reached up and caressed his face with her hand and kissed his cheek. They smiled warmly at eachother as she yawned a cute nyaaa~. She no longer needed to hide her cat feature so she let her ears and tail out. He kissed the top of her head as he started walking towards the bed.

"I think we've had an eventful day"

"Ohhh I think it was purrrrrfect" she purred into his chest.

"Heheh, yeah I think so too. Let's get some sleep tonight."

He set her down on the bed, but as soon as he let go she jumped up onto her knees and threw her arms around him. Her face was still red, but it was almost in a pouty frown.

"It's cold….." she said.

He laughed softly and hugged her back. "I know, I promise I'll keep you warm forever and ever."

"Oh Yutooo" She let go and crawled under the covers. She lifted them up after she was situated and held out her arms, begging for him to come to her. He crawled into the bed and got on top of her. He rolled her over on top of him, holding her in his arms. She used his chest like a pillow and started drifting away into heaven. Before she closed her eyes she spoke softly

"I love you Yuuto"

"I love you too Himari, goodnight 3" He kissed the top of her head as he pulled the covers over them and drifted away into a lovers dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Sorry about the long wait for releasing this guys! Also I hope you enjoyed it because I didn't really read through it except for a quick spell check. I was going to have a full on lemon, but this way I can drag the story for a few more chapters to cover how their daily lives will change and whatnot. thank you so much for the feedback on my previous chapters! I just want to say how grateful I am that you guys and gals read this stuff. Since I have nothing but free time on weekends now that my job is going steady (navy college) I'll try to be a better person and release a chapter now and then. Anyways! Its past midnight and this Taichou's going to bed!<strong>

Taichou Out


End file.
